


Black and White

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Kind of AU, POV Hyuuga Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata resented Naruto a little. She loved him with all her heart, however she resented him.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Black and White

Hinata resented Naruto a little. She loved him with all her heart, however she resented him, just a little. Because the same tales of not givng up, of not going back on you word that kept her going during her childhood, were the ones that now made her frustrated. 

Just like Naruto she didn’t give up, she trained everyday for hours, she pushed her body trough hell and back, and she did it beliving that, she would pull trough and become a strong and powerfull Kunoichi. 

She didn’t. Become strong and powerfull. Not the way she wanted to.   
She and Naruto each trained with everything they had, gave everything they had to their dreams. 

Naruto did it. He become one of the moust powerfull Ninja in the entire world, he was made Hokage, just like he always dreamed. He had a family now. Naruto did it, and she couldn’t be happier for him. 

Hinata didn’t. She didn’t become clan head, she didn’t even made jounin. As Naruto become Hokage, she stoped going on missions becomse she simply wasn’t strong enough to protect herself in case of kidnapings. Hinata managed to have e the family she wanted, with the men she wanted and loved her husband and kids with all her heart. However, despite working hard, she failed in everything else. 

And she had to give up. 

So she resented him a little. Hinata, during her entire life, believed that if you tried hard you would manage to achieve anything. So when she failed, she wondered if she hadn’t tried enough. If she had been lazy or undeserving. 

The truth, she mused years later, is that the world is a very complicated place, where nothing is as black and white as : if you try hard you will make it. It’s cruel, she thinks, to make people believe that they are responsable for their own failure.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so please be kind.


End file.
